


The Day of Their Wedding

by Sh4rky



Series: From Xander’s Eyes [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10041452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh4rky/pseuds/Sh4rky
Summary: The day has finally come for Leo and Takumi's wedding, and it leaves Xander thinking about his own relationship.





	1. The Morning Of

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually ran this one through a grammar checker. When you have English as a first language you don't realize how colloquialisms are terribly grammatically incorrect. I'll probably run everything else through and fix it when I have time :I
> 
> Sorry there's not much going on here, it's mostly set up.
> 
> Don't my titles enthrall you? Boy oh boy do I blow at titling things.

The ceremony wasn't set to start until two in the afternoon, but it was seven in the morning when Xander had woken up. It was the time Xander would normally be at work, but he was almost always in bed by ten, and last night they had been up until after midnight doing some of the last-minute preparations. There was still all the decorating to do today. It was seven now, and Xander took deep breaths and enjoyed the time he had to himself while finishing up his third cup of coffee and reading the news on his phone before heading out to the hotel. They only had nine months of quiet left if things went well. He was sitting in bed, and Laslow lay sleeping beside him. He had helped out the night before, but Xander assured him he could sleep in and show up a couple of hours later.

Their suits hung on the back of the bedroom door. Ryouma and he were going to wear just a black and white kimono and suit with embellishments matching their respective sisters. Camilla and Elise were going to wear navy gowns, while Hinoka and Sakura would wear red patterned kimonos. Elise had even dyed her normally pink streaks to stunning azure blue to not clash. Sophie was going to be a flower girl, wearing a blue and red dress and Xander and Ryouma were going to hold their brother's rings for their spouse since Shiro was too young to be a ring bearer. Everything was made by Oboro, who had been diligently working on everything since the engagement party.

Laslow had picked out a cool grey suit that matched his dark silver hair, with a white dress shirt, and tie that matched Xander. Xander thought he looked quite sharp in that suit, and couldn't wait to show off his boyfriend at the reception. They had been diligently practicing their partner dancing with Leo, Takumi, Ryouma, and his wife Scarlet at Olivia's dance studio at least twice a week for the last few of months and he was actually excited to dance at a formal event for once.

His last cup coffee finished, Xander kissed Laslow’s forehead and got himself out of bed. He smelled of flowery bubble bath they had used last night when they got home. Xander didn't put his suit on yet, it'd be better to put it on at the banquet hall everyone was getting ready at. He didn't want to incur the wrath of Oboro if it got wrinkled.

The sun was actually shining this summer morning for once and Xander was in incredibly glad everything was taking place inside. Not that Leo would have allowed it to be outside anyways, he burned so easily that an hour of sun exposure was enough to turn him completely red with sunblock on. Xander too sunburned easily, but never as bad his brother.

The drive downtown was relatively easy this early on a Saturday morning, and it only took him twenty minutes to get there from his house in the suburbs. The wedding was being held at a small hotel banquet hall and guests would able to spend the night without worrying about a way home after a night of drinking. It was going to be a small wedding of about sixty guests, since neither groom enjoyed large gatherings, with more friends and their families than extended family members.

Xander arrived at the hotel to find almost everyone had arrived and most preparations were done. Elise was guiding the chair placement for the ceremony with Ryouma, Camila was working on placing decorations with Hinoka, and Sakura was setting up a couple of things needed for the ceremony. Sakura had opted out of officiating as a shrine maiden, preferring to enjoy the ceremony at her brother’s side however they would be incorporating a Hoshidan tradition into the ceremony that Sakura would lead. They were all so busy they hadn't even noticed he had arrived.

Wondering where he should put his suit, he approached Elise, who had organised nearly everything with help from Camilla. “Xander, you finally made it! Where's Laslow?”

“I let him sleep in and he'll be here later. We worked him pretty hard last night. Where should I put my suit?”

“If you go back through the doors and turn left there's a large room where we'll be getting ready. You can hang it in there. After I'll need you to help out Camilla and Hinoka with decorations. Oh and here's the two key cards to your hotel room for tonight,” Elise pulled the plastic cards out of a purse at her feet, and turned back to Ryouma. “Move that row back a little! No one's going to have leg room!”

Xander left the two to their work and set out for the dressing room, only to find Oboro doing last-minute touch ups on Takumi’s kimono. It was bright, made with a deep red, gold, and white crane pattern and belted with a navy blue obi. It was the base for the decorative theme of the wedding. Takumi had insisted on something simple, but Oboro wouldn't have a word of it. Leo had opted for a simple navy blue suit, with a tie made from the same silk as Takumi’s kimono. As much as Takumi had complained about how much he was going to stand out next to Leo's simple outfit, Leo told Xander that Takumi actually loved the attention that he was getting from his family for the wedding.

Hanging his suit on a hook, Xander left without a word to Oboro. She looked stressed and Xander figured it would be better to not stop her for a distraction. Returning to the hall, he joined Camilla and Hinoka, who were hanging the thousand painstakingly folded paper cranes. Their colours matched Takumi’s kimono, in red, gold, white, and navy, all in metallic paper, and it took them months to fold the thousand that would be hanging as a large backdrop to the couple as they said their vows.

“Elise told me to come help you two, where should I start?”

Camilla waved to a couple of boxes to the side, “could you put candles in each of those lanterns? They're going to line the aisle. Don't worry about the tops of them, the florists are going to be putting in a lotus and we'll light the candles around one.”

Xander complied, thinking as he did the repetitive task. There were about eighty little lanterns to fill. Weddings were so much work, and this was a small wedding. He wasn't even one of the grooms and he felt so busy over the last few months. He had thought about asking Laslow to marry him, as they had been together almost nine years now, but was all the fuss worth it? Neither he or Laslow had really talked about getting married, and the idea of being legally bound to each other seems like it should be the next step. It would definitely make things a lot easier when it came to the process of adopting--which had already begun, they were just going to wait until after the wedding excitement had died down to annouce it. If they wanted to get married for the adoption they had roughly nine months. They had even picked out names already: Siegbert for a boy, and Soleil for a girl. Xander smiled to himself as he thought about the family he was finally going to have himself, but was being married a necessary part of that? He had doubts about what kind of father he would be, as he only had an example of what not to do, but Laslow had assured him he would be a great father. _You basically raised Leo and Elise and they turned out great_ he had said, and Xander couldn't help but believe him, despite sending Elise to live with Camilla.

Xander’s thoughts were interrupted by phone call from Laslow informing him he was just about on his way.

“Can I talk to you when you get here?” Xander asked hastily.

“Sure, what about?”

“I can't say over the phone.”

“Okay fine, I'll just worry the entire way there" Xander could hear the eye roll in his voice.

“It's nothing bad, I promise. I'll see you soon, love you Laslow.”

“See you, love you too.”

Finishing the candles, he set them gently along the red rug that Ryouma had set out for the aisle, making sure they were all even. He didn't need Elise on his case. It was ten and everything was starting to come together. The wall of cranes had been completed and was reflecting the light coming through the windows, painting the room an array of colors. The chairs were arranged neatly in sets of six, with thirty on each side of the aisle. In front of the cranes, slightly to the right, was a small table with a white tablecloth that held a bottle of saké, and three cups in red, navy, and gold. That was the Hoshidan tradition that was going to be incorporated into the ceremony. Xander couldn't remember the name for it offhand, but they were going to drink from each cup three times each. Wedding documents to sign were also laid on the table, as that occurred right after the sake ceremony.

Camilla and Hinoka were hanging paper lanterns from fishing line that had been weaved back and forth across the ceiling. They put small LED candles in them and had already turned them on so it wouldn't be a hassle later. Everyone had gotten everything done so fast he felt guilty his only contribution was the glass lanterns.

“Is there anything else to set up?” Xander asked Elise, while still admiring the room.

“Nope! You can relax until the florists arrive. Us girls and Takumi are going to begin getting ready at eleven, so just get into your suit at noon and you'll be fine! You should grab yourself something to eat while you can.”

Xander sighed, he should have slept in with Laslow, even if he was the best man. He head back to the hotel lobby to wait for his boyfriend, scrolling through his news feed mindlessly as he sat on a bench, keeping an eye out for that familiar silver hair. He was nervous, he had rashly asked Laslow to speak, but he had no idea how to actually broach the topic he wanted to casually. This was neither the time or the place, but asking Laslow to ignore it would make him worry about him, and Xander couldn't lie to him, so was stuck now.

Spotting the silver hair, Xander went to greet his lover, giving him a quick kiss. Laslow had also not worn his suit here, and had it folded over his arms and looked well rested. “I'll take you to our room where you can get changed,” Xander gave Laslow his copy of the key card, “and we can talk up there too,” he added quietly.


	2. An Interlude of Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander and Laslow have a chat about their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short because it doesn't really fit together with the next scenes.
> 
> Dialogue is actually my favourite part to write and probably the easiest for me write to. Describing things and putting detail into surroundings and actions takes me a lot longer to write out.

“So what did you want to talk about?”

They were in their hotel room, and Laslow was getting undressed from his casual clothes. Xander had been avoiding conversation, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed as Laslow changed. 

“I was a bit rash in saying I wanted to talk about this, it's hardly an appropriate time.”

Laslow sighed and sat next to Xander on the plush bed, leaning against his arm and wearing only his boxers and socks. “Just get it out before you spend the entire night worrying about it. You need to enjoy today.”

“Well, I was thinking about the wedding, and about how we're going to be parents in less than a year.” Xander stopped and caressed Laslow’s cheek. “I was thinking that, legally, the adoption might go smoother if we were…” He couldn't say it. He was feeling as shy as he was as a child again.

“Married?” Laslow finished the sentence for him, a blush spreading across his cheeks as he met Xander’s eyes.

Xander nodded. “We’ve been together so long now it seems like it should be the next step. Which still surprises me when I look back, especially considering the voracious flirting that got you stuck with me in the first place. It took me a while to be convinced that you were actually committed to me, all things considered, and now you've rushed me into having a kid.” Xander laughed. 

“I wanted to make sure you'd still have energy for kids! You're thirty-four this year, and I'm only going to be twenty-seven. I can't be the only only one running around and playing. You'll be forty by their sixth birthday.” Laslow teased, but his expression dropped and gaze lowered. “Do you feel rushed? Were you not ready?” He whispered.

“I was absolutely not rushed.” Xander blurted out, realizing his poor choice of words. “I would have never said yes had I not been ready.” Laslow was looking back up to his boyfriend, with a small smile on his face. “Do think we should just elope? Just helping plan Leo’s and Takumi's wedding has been stressful enough. I don't think I want to deal with it again with less than nine months to get it all done.”

“Now who's the one rushing things.” Laslow grinned and nuzzled his face into Xander’s arm. “Though that honestly doesn't sound like a terrible idea. My mom and sister would embarrass the hell out of us with stories.”

“Camilla would do the same. We could even surprise everyone with it when we announce the adoption in a couple of weeks” Xander chuckled at the idea.

“Could you imagine the looks on their faces? ‘By the way, we've hired a surrogate mother and she's about ten weeks pregnant. Oh and we also got married, sorry we didn't invite any of you.’ It would be hilarious honestly.”

They were both laughing now, and Xander pulled Laslow in for a tight embrace. “Let's do it then. We can buy rings tomorrow morning and head on over to the courthouse. We'll even have our suits and everything.”

“I can't tell if you're joking or not! You're Xander, who likes routine and doing things the right way. I'm supposed to be the spontaneous one, and that sounded like something I would say.” 

Xander gently pushed Laslow away by the shoulders to look into his eyes while slowly bringing his hands up to either side of his face, caressing his neck as he went. “Then say it.” 

Laslow blushed a deep red and attempted to avoid eye  contact with Xander. He traced careless circular patterns with his fingertips on Xander’s chest as he worked through his embarrassment at the blunt words. “Let's elope.”

Pulling Laslow with him, Xander fell back onto the bed so that Laslow was laying on his chest as he gave him a deep kiss. Laslow shifted his legs so that his knees rested on either side of Xander’s torso and grabbed his hands to pin them above his head. He quickly glanced over to the alarm clock sitting on the side table. “It's ten-thirty, do we have time?

“Time enough.”

\---

Xander looked at the time on his phone to find it was eleven-thirty already by the time they cleaned themselves up. “Did you eat at home? I think I'm going to grab a quick bite to eat at the hotel restaurant downstairs, we won't be eating until the reception.” He put on his dress shoes and straightened his tie. 

“I did, but that was a couple hours ago now. I'll have something small keep me sated.” He grabbed his suit of the hook it was on. “I may as well change with you downstairs, I would hate to get something on my suit before the wedding even started.”

  
Xander gave Laslow one more kiss before they made their way downstairs to the restaurant hand in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'll probably also write a small piece on how they ended up together, based on their actual support conversations.


	3. And it Was Over in a Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sibling teasing, a ceremony, and it never seems to be the right time for conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was just married, like 5 months ago, and honestly I'm glad we have it on video because oh boy do I barely remember it. It all happens so quick. The reception is the most interesting part anyways.

They ate quickly, not talking much throughout their meal of a shared a BLT and bowl of chicken noodle soup, before getting themselves to the room where everyone was already getting ready.

Elise and Sakura had their hair and makeup done first, both going with a simple look. Elise’s hair was swept up into a bun with a few loose curls tucked behind her ears. Sakura’s normally straight hair was in loose waves, but remained in her regular hairstyle. Camilla was in the chair now while Hinoka waited her turn. Sophie was sitting nicely in a chair as Ryouma and Leo were already in their outfits and chatting with Takumi, who was having his done up in an intricate hairstyle. A hair comb lay on the table, decorated with porcelain bluebells, cream roses, and two golden cranes. It was Xander’s wedding gift to Takumi, and he had it custom made after consulting Oboro on the design to make sure it matched with everything.

Xander located his suit and head to a curtained off area with Laslow to change. They took their time, slowly helping each other undress and straighten each other's suits out, both still giddy from their earlier conversation.

After returning from the changing area, they joined Leo and Ryouma, with Xander giving Leo a hug. “Are you excited?” He pulled back and found Laslow’s hand again.

“I would be if I wasn't going to be the centre of attention.” Despite his words, Leo didn't have a hint of annoyance in his voice. “However I think Takumi will hold most of it tonight.” Leo gazed lovingly to his soon to be husband. Takumi really was a beautiful man, the rich kimono looked extravagant on him against pale skin, and his silvery hair was still being worked on. It was going to somehow all be above his shoulders by the end of this, except for the fringe framing his face. Xander could see a small blush on Takumi's cheeks from Leo's words.

“I would've worn black and white and kept my hair in a ponytail if Oboro would've let me.” Takumi pouted.

“I know you love it, stop pretending you don't.”

“I can love the ensemble without loving the attention it'll bring me.”

“And what would you do, wear it at home where I can't show you off?”

Takumi froze and blushed a deeper pink.

“Oh my gods you two, save it for honeymoon. I swear it just gets worse every time you two talk today.” Hinoka rolled her eyes at the two.

“You're just jealous because you haven't even gotten a boyfriend yet.” Takumi teased.

“I could if I wanted to. Work just takes up too much of my time.”

“Then you explain how Xander could get a boyfriend, the workaholic he is.” Leo couldn't help but join the teasing.

“It took me over a year to get him to go on a proper date. I don't think he'd have ever dated anyone if I hadn't been so persistent, and I was beside him pretty much the entire day.” Laslow jabbed, giving a wink to Xander. He had, for good reason, left out that the fact that before that their relationship was casual sex.

“I'd at least accept a date if I’m asked.” Hinoka defended herself. “I'm just picky with who gets a second date.”

“B-but sister, Subaki’s asked you at least six times already, and you've yet to accept his asking.” Sakura said quietly.

“He's: a) my coworker, b) your friend, and c) five years my junior! That disqualifies him immediately.” Hinoka crossed her arms and huffed. “I'm not talking about this anymore.”

Takumi sighed, “I'm sorry Hinoka, I was only joking.”

Hinoka didn't give Takumi a response, but shot daggers at him.

Ryouma’s face went stern. “Please, let's try to keep the animosity to a minimum. Weddings are stressful enough without you having at it and it's their wedding, just give them a break Hinoka.”

Hinoka waved her hand in dismissal. “Whatever.”

Conversation went fairly smoothly after that, and it came time for the florists and the officiant to arrive. The hall was soon bustling with activity, with red lotuses, cream roses, and bluebells filling out the rest of the space that could be decorated. Sakura went over the timing of the sake ceremony with the officiant, and it was soon time for guests to start arriving. Leo and Takumi had remained in the back room during the whole ordeal, and would remain until the ceremony began.

Xander and the rest of the siblings helped to guide people to their seats, and he departed from Laslow until after the ceremony. Once everyone was seated, they retreated to the back room to get Leo and Takumi and to line up for ceremony to begin.

It was all going by in a flash for Xander. Opening lines were said, the legal questions were went through, vows and rings exchanged, Sakura lead the sake ceremony, and documents were signed. They had spent the better part of a year preparing for all of this and Xander felt like it was over in fifteen minutes, even though when they went through the rehearsal it had taken the better part of forty minutes. He hoped that Leo and Takumi were at least savouring the moments. The two had looked wondrous at the altar, but Leo was right when he said Takumi would be taking most of the attention. There were audible gasps as Takumi stepped out, and he could see eyes focused more towards the right of the room, where Takumi was standing, as he gazed out to the guests.

They left in reverse order, and the newlyweds would be relaxing in their hotel room until it was time for the reception. They had huge grins on their faces as they walked with arms around each other's waists to the elevator, Takumi leaning lightly against Leo's shoulder.

“I can't believe my darling baby brother grew up so fast.” Camilla sighed. Xander hadn't even noticed her standing next to him. “They're so happy together. I'm glad Leo has him.” Camilla turned her gaze to her brother, twirling the single piece of hair that hung by her face. “You're happy too, right? When you announced that you were with Laslow for almost eight years on television I was torn. I was delighted to hear that you hadn't been alone all these years, and that you did have someone to support you through everything with father and work, but I also was upset you never told any of us. We would have been there for you like you were with Leo. You didn't have to keep that part of you a secret.”

Xander and Camilla had never been able to have themselves a serious conversation about this between wedding planning and work, and now was not the best time, but when did anything happen at the right time? Xander thought.

“I couldn't risk losing everything. I needed to make sure I inherited the company so that I could change it for the better. I couldn't lose Laslow. If anyone found out I was sleeping with my personal assistant, Father would never let him stay, if Father even let him live after that for sullying his son.” Xander shuddered at the thought.

“I see your point. I'm sorry, I just wish I could have been there for you.”

“I appreciate the thought. I really do, but it's in the past, Father is dead, and I'm letting myself move on. I am happy Camilla, to not have to keep it secret it anymore. We've got a future we're working towards, and I'm not getting any younger.” Xander said with finality. Some of the guests started started to make their way out of the hall, to return in a couple of hours for the reception. “We've got a lot to set up for dinner. We should get started.” Xander was curt. He didn't want to dwell on the topic any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be something from another characters POV that will describe the ceremony in more detail. This series isn't done when the wedding’s over!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably write a short piece encompassing the conversations Xander and Laslow have about hiring a surrogate, more is detailed in the next chapter as well.
> 
> I based Takumi's wedding kimono off of a woman's kakeshita, because I wanted him to wear something pretty and they're going to perform the san-san-kudo ceremony for the wedding.


End file.
